


Maybe it's time

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Getting Back Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Maybe it's time

Jorge Lorenzo was with Dani Pedrosa, they were one couple, or he thought they were until the moment where Dani told him "I think we should break up..."

Jorge was surprised and he asks "Why? Did I do something bad? Did I have hurt you? I know I can change for you"

Then Dani kiss him one last time and say "It's not you, it's me"

Jorge was miserable after this, and he couldn't stop thinking about why did it happen, they were together for a moment.  
Everything was well.

Then before one race Marc and Valentino have seen Jorge and tell him "Did you know that Dani will do one press conference and there rumors he will quit MotoGP"

They all go together and the rumors that they have heard were true, Jorge was thinking that maybe they have break up because of the fact he will not be a rider.

So he goes to his hotel room this night and he knocks at the door where Dani answer him "What can I do for you ?" He wasn't looking at Jorge

"Did you break up with me because of the fact you are retiring from moto?"

Dani doesn't deny this and he said "Maybe, but also because I wanted maybe more, like marry you and I thought you didn't want that so I thought the best way for me to retire"

Jorge kisses Dani and say "You are one idiot you know that Dani, I love you you know that..."

"It's the first time you finally say it to me..." say Dani while crying

"I really love you, I'm sorry for not have told you earlier... I really wish we could start again and maybe marry. We could be the first couple married racing" said Jorge

Dani kiss Jorge "Maybe or we could wait until we retire both of them to marry each other"

Jorge put his forehead against the forehead of Dani and say "Anything you want"

Jorge kiss Dani and then he says "Please let me show you how much I love you, I can be gentle"

This night was one of the first nights it's was so gentle, it's only arrived between them when one or other were injuries.  
They were rivals so they started as friends with benefits with a little side of dom/sub, but little by little Dani have fallen in love with him, they started one relationship even if Jorge was still distant, special like if they were still dom/sub and it was what have break Dani because he wanted more, he wanted no longer only the dom/sub.

"I promise to love you and cherish you," said Jorge

Some days later Dani says he retire definitely even if he rests in Motogp as a test driver and reserve driver, Jorge was happy his lover was here. It's was not hidden that they were together, Jorge was wearing one necklace with one ring when Dani wear the ring.

At the end of the season, Jorge announces he retires and the both of them, announce their wedding.


End file.
